


Vicino a casa

by Amaereth



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gardens of Lórien, Gen, Introspettivo, Re-Embodiement, aka le Aule di Mandos non guariscono un benemerito ciufolo, missing moment, rinascita e memoria degli elfi a confronto
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 09:12:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11940963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaereth/pseuds/Amaereth
Summary: Finrod cerca di alzarsi in piedi. Il suo corpo perfetto fatica a rispondergli; vi è costretto dentro, come in un abito troppo stretto cucito da mani maldestre. La pelle gli si tende addosso come corde, i suoi muscoli non gli rispondono, quasi troppo deboli persino per stare in piedi.Gli ci erano voluti giorni interi solo per calibrare il respiro; è così naturale, quando nasci e cresci, è così difficile quando rinasci e sei ormai abituato ad essere ombra tra le ombre. Il suo spirito è risanato e rinato, rinato nel vero senso della parola.Findaráto Ingoldo. Finrod Felagund. Nóm il saggio. Sono tutte persone morte, il loro corpo dilaniato dagli artigli di un lupo, le loro ossa ormai polvere in una terra che è lontana più nel tempo che nello spazio.





	Vicino a casa

_As I walk the room there before me a shadow_  
_From another world, where no other can follow_  
_Carry me to my own, to where I can cross over_  
_Close to home - I cannot say_  
_Close to home feeling so far away_  
** Enya - Evening Falls **

 

Tende la mano davanti a sé. È liscia, perfetta, come ricoperta da guanti di seta. Niente più calli sulle dita, niente più cicatrici lasciate dai colpi di spada. Le unghie sono mezzelune color madreperla, tutte al loro posto.

Non indossa alcun anello, quelli appartenevano alla sua vecchia vita, al suo vecchio mondo; al suo vecchio corpo. L’anello della sua Casa, che diede a Barahir e che segnò il suo destino, e l’anello di fidanzamento, che ora fa parte delle ceneri del suo Regno e che è stato distrutto dal fuoco, come sarebbe dovuto essere fin dall’inizio. I fili del destino riportano tutto al loro posto, in un modo o nell’altro.

Finrod cerca di alzarsi in piedi. Il suo corpo perfetto fatica a rispondergli; vi è costretto dentro, come in un abito troppo stretto cucito da mani maldestre. La pelle gli si tende addosso come corde, i suoi muscoli non gli rispondono, quasi troppo deboli persino per stare in piedi.

Gli ci erano voluti giorni interi solo per calibrare il respiro; è così naturale, quando nasci e cresci, è così difficile quando rinasci e sei ormai abituato ad essere ombra tra le ombre.

È ricoperto da una semplice veste bianca, senza maniche, lunga fino alle caviglie. Immacolata, come la stanza in cui è rinchiuso. Le pareti bianche, il pavimento in pietra grigia, un tavolo, una sedia, un letto. Suo padre è stato lì tre volte, tre volte ha rifiutato di vederlo.

Il suo spirito è risanato e rinato, rinato nel vero senso della parola. _Findaráto Ingoldo. Finrod Felagund. Nóm il saggio._ Sono tutte persone morte, il loro corpo dilaniato dagli artigli di un lupo, le loro ossa ormai polvere in una terra che è lontana più nel tempo che nello spazio.

Non ha voluto uno specchio. Teme l’idea di guardarsi negli occhi, nel vedere sé stesso nelle sembianze di un estraneo, così simile a lui da poter essere il suo gemello, ma non più reale del riflesso sull’acqua di un lago sotto le stelle. Non vuole vedere un’altra persona che la guarda con i suoi occhi, intrappolata dall’altro lato di uno specchio.

E non vuole che nessuno lo guardi, ancora.  
Il suo corpo partito da Valinor era così; integro, immacolato, solo i calli sulle mani dovuti all’arco da caccia e una leggera cicatrice sotto l’occhio per un banale scontro con il tavolo, quando era ancora troppo piccolo per salire su una sedia da solo.

Non c’era la cicatrice sul suo petto, colpo maldestro durante le esercitazioni con la spada. Non c’era il taglio profondo sul suo braccio, ricordo della Battaglia del Lammoth, la sua prima battaglia; non la prima volta che sentiva la puzza del sangue fin sotto la pelle, ma la prima volta che era stato lui a versarlo. Il suo nuovo corpo poteva non aver mai maneggiato una spada, ma le sue dita sapevano stringere un’impugnatura fantasma, e il suo spirito ricordava la sensazione di una lama che trafigge la carne, il suono gorgogliante del sangue che esce e si sparpaglia sul terreno.

Non c’è più il taglio sul suo viso, ricordo della Battaglia della Fiamma Improvvisa. Gli artigli di lupo sul suo corpo, il morso che gli aveva portato via la spalla destra, i brandelli di carne sanguinolenta che una volta erano la sua coscia; non c’è più nulla di tutto questo. Eppure è tutto ancora lì, un corpo fantasma travestito con un velo di perfezione che è solo un’illusione per coprire il marcio che c’è sotto.

Uomini ed Elfi erano così diversi, in fondo? Il corpo di un Elda diventava polvere, ma era la sua anima a marcire, ad essere divorata piano piano dall’interno, e nemmeno una rinascita poteva fermare questo processo.

Una stretta gli attanaglia lo stomaco, un conato di vomito gli contrae la gola. Si piega in avanti, respira a fondo - è così doloroso respirare - lascia che la fitta di dolore arrivi e se ne vada, come fa sempre, come accade in continuazione.

Vuole tornare indietro, eppure sa che non servirebbe a nulla. Tornare a essere un’ombra tra le ombre non lo farà guarire.

Mandos non può fare più nulla per il suo spirito; le Aule di Attesa gli hanno dato tutto quello che gli potevano dare. I giardini di Lórien lo attendono dietro la porta, ma Finrod non sente ancora di poter camminare, di poter guardare il mondo. Ha tirato le tende davanti all’unica finestra.

Non può tornare indietro. È stato suo il desiderio di tornare, anche se non aveva compreso appieno quanto questo sarebbe stato difficile.

«C’è tempo». La voce di Irmo Lórien, la prima che sentiva da lungo tempo che non fosse contaminata dalla morte e resa simile al suono di due lame d’acciaio che cozzano, aveva riempito l’aria quanto la luce che entrava dalla finestra. «Puoi lasciare passare i giorni. Il tuo spirito ha bisogno di accettare la tua nuova casa. Dagli tempo».

Prova di nuovo ad alzarsi. All’improvviso trova intollerabile l’idea di stare seduto lì, a fissare il vuoto tra il bianco delle pareti spoglie. Il desiderio di insozzare tutto non lo abbandona mai, come un bisogno di rendere quella prigionia volontaria un riflesso di quello che sente dentro, un ammasso sudicio di carne e ossa sotto una pelle di velluto.

Un passo, un altro. Riesce a stare in piedi. Il suo corpo ha abbastanza forza, se il suo spirito lo vuole sostenere. Arriva fino al letto, si gira di nuovo, torna fino al tavolo. Torna di nuovo indietro. Ogni passo è più sicuro del precedente, la sua schiena più dritta, le braccia più rilassate lungo il corpo, i respiri più regolari.

Arriva davanti alla finestra. Le sue dita percorrono il tessuto bianco e spesso della tenda. Il contorno confuso di un giardino si vede attraverso le trame del telaio.  
Artiglia la stoffa, fa per strapparla via; la mano gli trema, scivola giù lungo la tenda e scende fino ad appoggiarsi sul davanzale. Chiude gli occhi, appoggia il viso al tessuto, con leggerezza, solo per sentire l’aria che filtra attraverso le maglie, inodore ma calda di sole.

Il sole. I suoi occhi l’hanno visto sorgere per la prima volta, dopo il buio, dopo la luce degli Alberi. Hanno conservato la luce di Telperion e Laurelin, o l’hanno perduta assieme a tutto il resto, lasciando soltanto uno sbiadito ricordo?

Tutti i suoi ricordi sono negati dal suo corpo: le mani che ha toccato, le gemme che ha tenuto in mano, i gioielli che ha indossato. Erano mai esistiti? Facevano parte della sua vita, o di quella di un’altra persona, con cui condivideva solo dei ricordi?

«Lo scoprirai da solo». Irmo è entrato senza farsi sentire. È da qualche parte alle sue spalle. Finrod tiene gli occhi chiusi, non si volta. «Non sei il primo a porti queste domande, né sarai l’ultimo. Alcuni hanno scoperto di poter tornare alla loro vecchia vita, riabbracciare le persone che avevano perduto, ripercorrere le stesse strade di un tempo. Altri non si sono più riconosciuti in ciò che erano stati, e hanno scelto di vivere una vita diversa. Non esiste un’unica risposta alle tue domande».

Finrod non dice niente. Ancora una volta, è il Vala a intuire la sua domanda. «Sarà la risposta a raggiungerti. Un giorno ti scoprirai pronto ad andare, e saprai anche dove ti porterà la tua strada. Ma non devi avere fretta».

Che senso ha avere fretta se non sai nemmeno da che parte cominciare a camminare? Finrod annuisce, avverte appena la figura del Vala che si allontana di nuovo, lasciandolo solo con i suoi pensieri.

Resta immobile davanti alla finestra, gli occhi chiusi.

La luce del sole gli solletica la pelle attraverso il velo della stoffa. Non c’era il sole, l’ultima volta che aveva visitato i Giardini, prima, ma li aveva lasciati poco prima del mescolarsi delle luci, accompagnato dagli ultimi bagliori di Telperion.

Se non apre gli occhi la vede ancora, la luce degli Alberi. La mano di sua madre tra i suoi capelli, mentre insieme creavano collane e bracciali con le conchiglie sulla spiaggia di Alqualondë. Suo padre, che raccoglie assieme a lui le piume di cigno per farci una corona, e suo fratello Angaráto, che lo prende in giro dicendo che con quelle penne in testa somiglia a un’anatra spennata.

Cosa c’è rimasto, ora? C’è ancora qualcun altro che ricorda, che vuole ricordare? In tutta la sua vita, prima, i ricordi erano la cosa più preziosa che possedeva, più preziosi di qualsiasi tesoro potesse uscire dal cuore della terra. E ogni prezioso era un ricordo. Gli splendidi arazzi che adornavano le sale del Nargothrond - _cenere sulle rive del Narog, frammenti sotto i cumuli di pietra_ \- non erano che fili di storie passate che non lo abbandonavano mai, ogni volta che chiudeva gli occhi. Tutti i suoi gioielli riflettevano ancora la luce degli alberi e le grandi sale del palazzo di Tirion e di quello di Alqualondë. E ora anche tutto quello non era che un ricordo, così lontano che doveva appartenere a qualcun altro, ma così vivido che ancora poteva sentire con la mano la fredda pietra che quelle dita non avevano mai toccato.  
Come può vivere due vite quando a stento crede di essere in grado di riprenderne in mano una?

Non troverà nessuna risposta sulle pareti di quella stanza vuota.

Volta le spalle alla finestra, e in pochi passi raggiunge la porta. Per la prima volta la sua mano si serra attorno alla maniglia. Tiene gli occhi chiusi quando la apre. La prima sensazione è quella del sole sulla pelle. Poi viene il profumo dell’aria dei giardini, e il suono del vento tra le foglie, leggero, discreto, che bussa alle sue orecchie quasi con timidezza.

Infine apre gli occhi, e, prendendo un profondo respiro, s’incammina verso l’ombra degli alberi.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Alcune precisazioni.
> 
> Ho voluto fare riferimento ad alcuni dettagli che non so esattamente se siano canonici oppure no.  
> Ho scelto di adottare la versione universalmente riconosciuta della rinascita degli Eldar: il loro spirito viene risanato nelle Aule di Mandos, e una volta pronti, possono scegliere di ritornare nel mondo, in un corpo identico a quello che hanno perduto.   
> Ho scritto questa storia nel tentativo di esplorare il dilemma tra la risanazione del corpo e le ferite dello spirito, tenendo presente la forza che risiede nella memoria degli Eldar, e la sua importanza.
> 
> Grazie per aver letto, e a presto!


End file.
